When angels deserve to die
by Sotez
Summary: Es ist egal, wie schlimm der Tod ist, Hauptsache ist, dass du in diesem Augenblick nicht allein bist. Kein MarySue! Spirou und Fantasio sind nicht pädophil! [Wohl erste deutsche Spirou & FantasioFanfic]


Es gibt nur sehr wenige „Spirou & Fantasio"-Fanfics. Ich glaube es existieren etwa 5 Französische, vielleicht 1 Englische und auf jeden Fall keine Deutsche. Das werde ich ändern und die wohl erste deutsche S&F-Fanfic schreiben! Ja, das werde ich tun!

Das Ergebnis steht nun online vor euch (falls sich irgendjemand mal beim surfen hierhin verirrt hat). Diese Fic wird sehr stark an „Virus" (Nr.31) erinnern aber ein vollkommen anderes Thema behandeln. Nebenbei möchte ich auch noch erwähnen, dass die deutschen Rechte an Spirou & Fantasio dem Carlsen-Verlag gehören. Das Copyright gehörte Rob-Vel, Jijé, Franquin (geheiligt seiest du, oh großer Zeichner!), Fournier, Nic & Cauvin, Tome & Janry. Das momentane Copyright bezieht sich, glaube ich, auf Morvan & Munuera.

Doch nun genug über die Disclaimer geredet. Lest die Geschichte oder haut wieder ab. Jetzt beginnt:

**+°+ When Angels deserve to die +°+**

_Father into your hands  
I commend my spirit  
Father into your hands   
Why have you forsaken me?  
In your eyes forsaken me  
In your thoughts forsaken me  
In your heart forsaken, me oh  
Trust in my self-righteous suicide  
I, cry, when angels deserve to die   
In my self-righteous suicide  
I, cry, when angels deserve to die_

_System of a down – Chop Suey_

Es war ein Unfall. Ein herraufbeschwörbarer, vermeidbarer Unfall. Es war egal wessen Schuld es war. Passiert war passiert und es ist nicht möglich Zeit und Raum zu durchqueren um es zu verhindern. Das Reagenzglas war zerbrochen und der Inhalt hatte sich über die Petrischalen ergossen, deren Bakterienkulturen zu kleinen, mit dem Auge erkennbaren, roten Flecken heranreiften. Vielleicht war der Unfall auch kein menschliches Versagen. Vielleicht war das Reagenzglas unter zu großer Hitze zerplatzt oder der Inhalt hatte eine chemische Reaktion mit dem Glas ausgelöst und es so zum zerbersten gebracht. Wenn einer der Chemiker es besser gewusst hätte, hätte er das Reagenzglas von den Petrischalen weggestellt und die ganze Katastrophe wäre nie passiert. Doch es war trotzdem passiert. So wie Katastrophen und Unglücke immer wieder passieren.

Aber dieses Unglück war nicht mit dem Unglück eines Mannes oder Kindes auf der Straße zu verbinden. Das größte Unglück des Mannes auf der Straße war es vielleicht gefeuert zu werden und mit der Gesellschaft nicht mehr Fuß fassen zu können. Das des Kindes vielleicht, das sein Eis auf den Boden fiel und das Kind es nicht mehr essen können würde. Es war nicht vergleichbar.

Es passierte auf einer Insel namens Sankt Zenktras, die zu den USA gehörte, im Atlantischen Ozean nahe dem Äquator. Sankt Zenktras war etwa so groß wie Malta. Doch es war keineswegs ein Urlaubsziel. Sankt Zenktras war eine Forschungsinsel. Sie war nie bewohnt gewesen obwohl der Landbau gut funktioniert hätte, jedoch lag sie weit von den Küsten der Kontinente entfernt. In der Mitte des 20. Jahrhunderts hatten die Regierungen beschlossen auf Sankt Zenktras Forschungszentren zu bauen. Über die Zeit hinweg waren auch andere Leute hingezogen und hatten sich dort niedergelassen. Aber Tourismusgeschäfte hatte es dort nie gegeben. Die Einwohnerzahl beschränkte sich auf gerade mal 5000 Menschen. (Mit Recht konnte man annehmen, dass mehr als ¼ Chemiker und Ärzte aus verschiedenen Nationen waren.)

Auch Madame Pouleur zählte sich zu den dort positionierten Chemikerinnen. Doch lange würde sie es nicht mehr sein, denn sie war die erste, die die rotbefleckten Petrischalen bemerkte und diese in einen Wärmeschrank stellte, um Tage später nachzuschauen, was passiert war. Schließlich wurde ja auch das Penicillin nur durch Zufall entdeckt. Doch die Schalen standen ewig in dem Wärmeschränkchen. Madame Pouleur erzählte niemandem von den Bakterien, vergaß sie und ging abends nach Hause, wo sie von niemandem erwartet wurde. Ihr Ehemann war vor fast zehn Jahren mit einem Flittchen in Paris durchgebrannt. Madame Pouleur war erschüttert, traurig und mordsmäßig wütend. Nie wieder vertraute sie einem Mann in einer festeren Beziehung.

Am nächsten Morgen wachte sie mit leichten Kopfschmerzen auf, die aber wenig später verflogen waren. Auch dem unentwegten Niesen schenkte sie keine Beachtung. Sie hatte dringenderes zu tun. Heute war schließlich eine wichtige Konferenz bei der sie nicht fehlen durfte. Wenn sie gewusst hätte, dass sie sich am Vortag mit einer tödlichen und hochansteckenden Krankheit infiziert hatte, wäre sie wohl lieber nicht gegangen. Aber sie wusste es nicht. In der Konferenz steckte sie alle Anwesenden an, außer zwei jungen Spunden, die sich am Abend davor zu lange in einem Nachtlokal mit den dort arbeitenden Mädchen beschäftigt hatten.

Madame Pouleur steckte zweiunddreißig weitere Leute an, darunter Herrn Zusoki, einen jungen Koreaner, der seiner Freundin, einer gleichaltrigen Spanierin, versprochen hatte, sie noch im kommenden Sommer zu heiraten. Er würde sie aber nie heiraten, denn bis zum kommenden Sommer waren beide tot.

Ein weiterer Infizierter war auch Mr. Stear, der am selben Abend noch seinen Bruder besuchte. Dieser war der Rektor an der einzigen Mittelschule auf der ganzen Insel. Am kommenden Tag würde er dort das gesamte Lehrerkollegium anstecken und dieses würde alle Schüler anstecken. Diese wiederum ihre Familien.

Eine dieser Familien waren die Noyens. Deren 6-jähriger, und somit jüngster Sohn, Billy war vor kurzem an einer Grippe erkrankt und plagte sich mit hohem Fieber und Krämpfen im Bett. Als um kurz nach Fünf sein 14-jähriger Bruder zurückkam steckte er die gesamte Familie beim Abendbrot an. Kurz darauf brachte seine Mutter ihm einen Teller Suppe ans Bett, wo er ihr im Fieberwahn eröffnete, dass er sterben wolle um die Qualen nicht mehr ertragen zu müssen. Sie jedoch tätschelte ihn nur, gab ihm ein paar Tropfen Medizin und redete ihm gut zu. Nebenbei steckte sie ihn ebenfalls mit dem Virus an, das sie sich erst vor wenigen Minuten von ihrem anderen Sohn geholt hatte. Als sie am nächsten Morgen in Billys Zimmer ging fand sie den 6-jährigen tot im Bett vor und brach weinend zusammen. Danach übergab sie sich auf den türkisenen Teppich und fiel in eine tiefe Ohnmacht, die nicht vom Schock über den plötzlichen Verlust ihres Sohnes herrührte.

Einige der Leser werden sich jetzt sicherlich fragen, soweit sie noch nicht den Zurück-Button betätigt haben, warum ich in die Ansteckung der Leute abschweife. Ich will damit nur zwei Fakten über diese fiktive Krankheit verdeutlichen: Sie verbreitet sich so schnell wie eine Erkältung und ist tödlich wie die Pest. Innerhalb einer Woche war die Insel um die Hälfte ihrer Bevölkerung ärmer und in den mittlerweile überfüllten Krankenhäusern lagern nur noch Menschen, die vor Fieber zu verglühen schienen und ohne Ende Blut spuckten, husteten oder niesten als ob es für sie kein Morgen mehr gäbe, was auch äußerst oft der Fall war.

Die Regierung der USA hatten der örtliche Polizeistelle befohlen, alle restlichen Einwohner unter Quarantäne zu stellen und sämtliche Leute, die in den Krankenhäusern lagen und arbeiteten nicht mehr herauszulassen. Doch Staub kommt überall hin und so kam auch die tödliche Krankheit überall hin. Die USA sandten keine Hilfe zu Sankt Zenktras. Sie taten etwas, was wohl die meisten tun, wenn es einen Fehler gab. Sie vertuschten die ganze Angelegenheit. Wer lässt schon gerne von irgendwelchen Fehlern oder Gefahren läuten? Sie taten so, als ob niemals etwas mit dieser Insel gewesen wäre und es fragte auch niemand danach. Wen interessiert es, wo ein Medikament hergestellt und untersucht wird, solange es nur richtig wirkt?

Zwei weitere Wochen später kamen schließlich doch Handlungen. Jedoch kamen sie viel zu spät. Es wurde ein Trupp von acht Männern, Forschern, auf die Insel geschickt, um zu untersuchen, ob dort noch Überlebende existierten. Niemand rechnete damit und die Suche, nach noch existierenden Lebensformen auf dieser Insel, verlief weitgehend Halbherzig.

Die acht Männer liefen in Schutzanzügen durch kleine Dörfer und Städte, vorbei an Leuten, die blutspuckend, einfach tot auf der Straße zusammengebrochen waren, weil niemand mehr hinaus durfte um sie wegzuräumen. Es war ein recht abstraktes Bild, als sie in einer wundervollen Abenddämmerung durch eine ‚leere' Stadt wanderten, in der es roch, als wurden Hunderte von Gräbern geöffnet. Sie gingen vorbei an Läden, in deren Fenstern die Schilder ‚Geschlossen' und ‚Closed' hingen. In den Fenstern einer Tierhandlung lagen die, an der Krankheit verendeten, Tiere, die noch vor wenigen Wochen herumgetollt waren.

Sie gingen vorbei an Spielplätzen, auf denen getrocknete Blutlachen Fliegen und andere kleine Insekten angelockt hatten und sie gingen vorbei an einem Elektrizitätswerk, welches immer noch summte und brummte, um die ausgestorbenen Orte mit Energie zu versorgen. Nur einer der Acht hielt kurz im gehen inne und stellte in Gedanken die Frage, wann das Kraftwerk wohl aufhören würde zu arbeiten, folgte dann aber wieder den anderen.

Und sie setzten ihre Suche fort, ohne zu glauben, dass sie tatsächlich etwas lebendiges hier finden würden, in diesem abstrakten Werk aus tropischer Schönheit und Endzeit-Horror, in dem die einzigen Geräusche von einem Elektrowerk, dem Wind in den Baumwipfeln und dem lieblichen Gesang der Vögel kamen. Denn die Vögel schienen gegen diese Krankheit resistent zu sein. Ein Glück. Was wäre dann wohl beim Vogelzug passiert?

Doch während ihrer Suche passierte etwas merkwürdiges, etwas, womit keiner von ihnen noch gerechnet hätte.

Sie hörten das Rollen von Hartgummirädern auf Asphalt, wie, als wenn ein Kind beschlossen hätte, in dieser Umgebung Rollschuh zufahren. Doch das war nicht das einzige, was sie stutzig machte. Das Geräusch wurde immer lauter und kam näher. Etwas, was noch lebendig war, näherte sich ihnen.

Dann bog sie plötzlich um die Ecke der Straße.

Sie war jung, keine Frage. Vielleicht erst zehn Jahre alt, oder doch schon fast zwölf? Ihre Augen hatten ein helles grün und ihre Haare ein tiefes schwarz, welches ihre helle Haut noch blasser wirken ließ. Sie fuhr auf Rollschuhen, wie vermutet und trug ein rosa Hemd mit langen Ärmeln und eine beigefarbene Hose. In ihrer ein Hand hielt sie eine kleine Stoffkatze und in der anderen eine Plastiktüte.

Sie hielt inne, starr vor Schreck, und ihre Hand öffnete sich, woraufhin die Tüte zu Boden fiel und ein paar Äpfel und Orangen auf der Straße herumrollten, bis sie zum Stillstand kamen.

Sie war versteinert vor Angst, auf einer Kreuzung in einer Stadt, in der der Tod erbarmungslos gewütet hatte, vor ihr acht Männer in weißer Schutzkleidung, von denen sie nicht wusste, was ihre Absichten waren und bei ihr war nur das kleine Stoffkätzchen, dessen rechtes Ohr schon leicht zerfleddert war.

Einer der Männer machte einen Schritt auf sie zu und sie machte einen zurück. Er machte es wild entschlossen voller Neugierde, warum dieses Mädchen noch lebte und sie machte es zittrig voller Entsetzen und Angst, dass sich in dieser unrealistischen Kulisse etwas noch bewegte, was nicht durch den Wind bewegt wurde.

Der Mann machte noch zwei Schritte in ihre Richtung und dann folgten ihm auch die anderen sieben und gingen zielstrebig auf sie zu. Und sie wich panisch, mit weit aufgerissenen Augen, immer weiter zurück und presste das Stoffkätzchen mit dem leicht zerfledderten rechten Ohr fest an ihre Brust, als könne es ihre Furcht wie ein Schwamm aufsaugen. Doch es passierte nicht und mit jedem Schritt, den sie zurück machte und den die Männer vortraten wuchs ihre Angst noch mehr, bis kein anderes Gefühl mehr in ihr Platz hatte und Tränen über ihre Wangen liefen.

Die salzigen Tropfen fielen auf den asphaltierten Boden unter ihr, als ihre Beine nachgaben, nachdem sie von den ‚Männern in weiß' gepackt und mitgeschleift worden war. Sie hielt das Kätzchen fest an sich gepresst, als sie grob an den Schultern und an ihrem anderen Arm gepackt wurde und in die Richtung des Hafens geschleift wurde, in dem das Schiff der Forscher lag. Während dieser Zeit sprach keiner der Männer ein Wort zu ihr sondern schleiften sie nur vorbei an Parkanlagen und Plätzen, wo die Leichen von Menschen Ratten und andere Aasfresser anlockten und einen fürchterlichen Gestank aussandten. Und das Mädchen weinte vor Angst, als sie in eine Zelle auf dem Schiff gesperrt wurde und schluchzte. Einer der Männer, es war der, der am Elektrizitätswerk kurz inne gehalten hatte, stellte sich in die Tür und sah sie nur an. Sie blickte auf, mit einem von Tränen verschwommenen Sichtfeld und konnte nicht erkennen, was in den Augen des Mannes stand. War es Furcht? Angst? Abscheu? Reue? Wut? Verständnislosigkeit? Hass? Verzweiflung? Sie wusste es nicht und presste das Kätzchen weiter an ihre Brust, nahe dem Punkt, wo sie ihr Herz vermutete.

Dann redete er mit ihr. Aber eigentlich konnte man es nicht reden nennen. Er stellte ihr nur zwei Fragen:

„Gibt es noch andere Überlebende?"

Das Mädchen schluckte und schluchzte. Leise stotterte sie: „M… mein… mein V… Vater…"

„Wo?"

Stotternd erzählte sie dem Mann, wo ihr Vater war.

Wenig später brachten die acht Männer in weiß einen etwa 40-jährigen Mann auf das Schiff, der vor Fieber und Schwäche beinahe zusammenbrach. Sie steckten ihn zu dem Mädchen in der Zelle und dann fuhren sie ab.

Zehn Tage später rückte das Militär ausreichend geschützt an und verminte die gesamte Insel. Vorher wurden jedoch alle Leichen in ein spezielles Frachtschiff gebracht und in einen versiegelten Raum gesperrt. In den USA wurden sie dann an ein Krematorium geliefert, welches schon darauf vorbereitet wurde und keine Fragen stellte. Alle Leichen wurden verbrannt und die Asche wurde unter Verschluss gestellt.

Die Insel jedoch wurde zwei Tage später, nach der Verminung, in ein Schlachtfeld verwandelt und alles wirkte, wie ein Bombenattentat, auf die gesamte Insel. Wenn man jetzt ein paar Jahre warten würde, würden viele glauben, die sich auf diese Insel verirren, dass es sich um einen Angriff noch aus dem zweiten Weltkrieg handeln würde. Und der Wärmeschrank, der irgendwo in einem zerstörtem Labor stand, wirkte so harmlos wie eh und je, als ob in seinem Inneren keine Tragödie steckte, die immer wieder neu entfesselt werden konnte.

Das Mädchen und ihr Vater wurden ebenfalls in die USA gebracht, nach Washington, um genau zu sein. Dort wurden sie beide in getrennte Räume gesperrt, mit einem Bett an der einen Wand und einem Stahlglasfenster an der anderen, durch das sie Tag für Tag von Ärzten und Forschern beobachtet wurden, aber selber nicht hindurch blicken konnten.

Dort auf diesem Bett saß das Mädchen und presste mit rotgeweinten Augen das Stoffkätzchen an sich. Sie wollte immer noch weinen, aus Angst, Verzweiflung und Trauer, konnte es aber nicht mehr, da sie scheinbar alle Tränen, die sie in sich hatte schon vergossen hatte. Und es jagte ihr kalte Schauer über den Rücken, wenn sie daran dachte, dass man sie gerade durch dieses Fenster anstarrte und angaffte, wie ein Tier in einem Zoo. Sie zitterte und drückte das Kätzchen noch fester an ihre Brust.

Plötzlich ging die automatische Sicherheitstüre auf und eine junge, dunkelhäutige Schwester betrat das Zimmer. Sie trug ein Tablett mit Wasser und Essen mit sich und stellte es zu ihr aufs Bett, da sie keinen Nachttisch hatte. Es war gar nichts in diesem Raum, außer dem Bett, das Stahlglasfenster und sie selbst. Es gab kein Fenster, das nach draußen zeigte oder ein Bild, das mit warmen Farben Hoffnung verkünden sollte. Gar nichts.

„Bitte, du musst etwas essen. Seit Tagen hast du nichts mehr gegessen. Und du hast auch fast nichts getrunken. Du bist doch eh schon viel zu dünn." Das Mädchen schluckte. Die Schwester war die einzige Person, die hier jemals freundlich mit ihr gesprochen hatte. Dabei kannte sie noch nicht mal den Namen der Frau. Zaghaft schaute sie in ihr Gesicht, welches einen verzweifelten, flehenden und bittenden Blick in sich trug. Das Mädchen griff nach dem Wasserglas, trank drei Schluck und nahm danach eine Scheibe Brot mit Marmelade und kaute langsam daran. Die Schwester lächelte erleichtert.

„Danke." Flüsterte das Mädchen und kaute langsam weiter.

Sie waren da, in diesem hoffnungslosen Raum und schwingen.

Die Schwester setzte ein Lächeln auf und verschränkte die Hände vor ihrem Schoß.

„Ich… habe eine gute Nachricht für dich. Du kommst hier raus." Das Mädchen hielt beim Kauen inne und schaute starr in Richtung Fenster.

„In deinem Körper fand man keine Erreger der Krankheit. Außerdem wurde dieser Raum über eine Lüftungsanlage mit einem anderen verbunden. Dort sind Versuchstiere, die sich ebenfalls mit dem Virus anstecken können… und keines von ihnen hat sich bei dir infiziert." Das Mädchen blieb stumm.

„Deshalb brauche ich auch keine Schutzkleidung mehr, ist dir das nicht aufgefallen?"

Das Mädchen schluckte und fragte dann leise, tonlos und trocken: „Wo ist mein Vater?"

Die Schwester schwieg.

„Wo ist mein Vater? Ich habe ein Recht es zu erfahren." Krächzte sie.

„… Es… es wurden auch mit ihm Tests durchgeführt. … Wir fanden heraus, dass sich das Virus nur in tropischen Temperaturen verbreitet und…"

„Wo ist er und wie geht es ihm?"

„Er… er ist tot. Seit fünf Tagen."

Wieder entstand die verhasste Stille. Die Schwester biss sich auf die Unterlippe.

„Laut den Nachforschungen hast du entfernte Verwandte in Frankreich. Einen Grafen um genau zu sein. Er ist bereit dich aufzunehmen. In zwei Tagen wirst du die USA per Flugzeug verlassen." Tränen standen in den Augen der jungen Frau.

Das Mädchen drückte die Stoffkatze fest an sich und murmelte nur: „Warum erst in zwei Tagen? Warum nicht sofort?" Doch diese Fragen verhallten ungehört.

Zur selben Zeit ahnte keiner in einem kleinen Dörfchen namens Rummelsdorf, dass der Graf, auch Zauberer von Rummelsdorf genannt, bald Besuch erwarten würde. Nur der Graf persönlich wusste davon. In kürze würde er auch seine besten Freunde, Spirou und Fantasio, darüber informieren, doch es hatte noch etwas Zeit, da sie gerade in Norwegen zu tun hatten.

Er las erneut den Eilbrief durch, der vor drei Tagen mit der Spätpost gekommen war durch und seufzte.

„Es ist schon schrecklich", flüsterte er zu sich selbst.

„Aber vielleicht wird es hier dann auch etwas lebendiger. Wenn meine jungen Freunde nicht hier sind, ist es doch schon recht einsam." Und damit zog er sich in sein Labor zurück, um noch nach einem Pilz zu sehen.

Einen Tag später stieg in Washington ein junges Mädchen namens Anya Rummelsdorf in einen Flieger nach Europa ein und hoffte, ihrer Vergangenheit entkommen zu können. Doch jede Vergangenheit wird einen eines Tages einholen.

_Father into your hands  
Why have you forsaken me?_


End file.
